Almost too late
by Dark-AmethystUnicorn
Summary: Sorry it's taken so long to update, like nearly 8 months -;. character death in first 3 chappies
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer. Don't own it! :*=(  
  
I didn't write this poem! I don't know if you've heard this poem but everyone in my town has and I really like it so i thought i'd used it in a fanfic!  
  
On with the fic!  
  
Mariah sat in her room, applying the final touches to her make-up. There! Perfect! She wore a golden sweater and a three-quarter black skirt with white lace at the bottom. She wore a sillver charm bracelet and wore light pink eyeshadow and lipstick It was Kala's eighteenth birthday and she had been invited. There were only a few people she knew that were going. Gary and Lee were going and so were the All Starz but that was all she knew.   
  
*~* I went to a party Mum   
I remembered what you said  
You told me not to drink Mum  
So I drank soda instead. *~*  
  
A knock sounded on her door and she absent-mindedly called "Come on in!"  
  
The door swung open to reveal a woman in her forties with similar pink hair to Mariah's, wearing a black coctail dress. "Mariah can I have a word?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Her mother settled herself on the bed beside her daughter. "Now sweetie, I know you're nineteen now. BUt could you please not drink?"  
  
"Mother! If I don't drink I'll collaspe from dehydration!" Mariah joked even though she knew what her mother was talking about.  
  
"Mariah please? Stick to soda! When people get drunk they do silly things! Trust me you'll feel proud of yourself for not drinking." she pleaded with her only daughter, not wanting her to end up with the same fate as her brother had four years ago. He had been lucky, he ennded up being paralaysed from the waist down but he did survive.  
  
"All right! I promise!"  
  
"Thank you sweatheart now get going you're going to be late!" She hugged her daughter tightly before running to prepare for her own night out.  
  
*~* I felt really proud inside Mum  
the way you said I would  
I didn't drink and drive Mum  
Even though the others said I should. *~*  
  
"Come on Mariah! Have a swig!" yelled a drunken Steve.  
  
"No thanks! I'm cool!" She said. 'Wow Mum was right I do feel proud!' She inwardly beamed and poured herself a glass of coke  
  
*~* I know I did the right thing Mum  
I know you're always right  
Now the partys finally ending Mum  
As everyone drives out of sight. *~*  
  
"Guys are you sure you should be driving home?" Mariah asked her friends anxiously.  
  
"Relax Mariah! I'm the designated driver!" Said Emily, she leaned over and whispered in Mariah's ear as an afterthought. "Do you really think anyone's stupid enough to let THEM drive even when they're sober?"  
  
"Point taken!" She whispered back giggling.  
  
"COME ON EMILY!! LET'S GO GO GO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Micheal.  
  
Resiging herself to the fate of driving the drunken group home and being stuck with them all night, Emily hugged Mariah saying she'd stop over at her house in the morning.  
  
*~* As I got into my car Mum  
I knew I'd get home in one piece   
Because of the way you raised me Mum  
So responsible and sweet. *~*  
  
Mariah reversed onto the lawn and turned the car around to go down the driveway. Waving goodbye to Kala she changed gears and headed down the long dark drive.  
  
*~* I started to drive away Mum  
But as I pulled onto the road  
The other car didn't see me Mum  
And hit me like a load. *~*  
  
Mariah hummed along to 'Love me not' by Papa Roach as she pulled onto the road. A sudden bright light engulfed and the squealing of brakes could be heard as well as a sickening crunch as Mariah was wrenched from her seat and thrown through the car door onto the pavement.   
  
*~* As I lie here on the pavement Mum  
I hear the constable say  
The other man was drunk Mum  
And I'm the one who'll pay. *~*  
  
Mariah groggily tried to make out the shadows around her. She could hear voices. Struggling she tried to distiguish them. One of them was her oldest friend who was meant to be in Japan. Ray. She noticed him talking to a police officer whose grim face was set like stone.  
  
*~* I'm lying here dying Mum  
I wish you'd get here soon  
How come this happened to me Mum  
My life burst like a balloon. *~*  
  
Mariah could hear sirens and shouting. Someone leant over and was cheched out the huge gash across her forehead before assessing the rest of her injuries.   
  
*~* There is blood all around me Mum  
Most of it is mine  
I hear the paramedics say Mum  
I'll be dead in a short time. *~*  
  
Grimly the paramedic stood and turned to the pale BladeBreakers. "I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do. She'll be dead very soon!"  
  
Kenny and Max turned away with tears streaming. Ray stood there shocked. Mariah, HIS Mariah was going to be dead soon! Ad he ever got a channce to tell her...  
  
*~* I just wanted to tell you Mum  
I swear I didn't drink  
It was the others Mum  
The others didn't think. *~*  
  
Mariah groaned, alerting the others that she was connscious. Ray rushed over to her bowling Kai and Tyson over.   
  
"Mariah! Can you hear me? It's me Ray!"  
  
Wincing Mariah tested her voice. "R-Ray? What...happened!?"  
  
*~* He didn't know where he was going Mum  
He was probably at the same party as I  
The difference is Mum  
He drank and I will die. *~*  
  
"Car crash! You weren't drinking were you Mariah?" His face turned serious as he looked at the girl.  
  
"No. I swear I wasn't drinking Ray!"  
  
*~* Why do people drink Mum  
It can ruin your whole life  
I'm feeling sharp pains now Mum  
Pains just like a knife. *~*  
  
Mariah convulsed as stabs of pain shoot through her body, screaming in pain she was unaware of Ray pulling her onto his lap   
  
*~* The man who hit me is walking Mum  
I don't think it's fair  
I'm lying here dying Mum  
While all he can do is stare.  
  
Tell my brother not to cry Mum  
Tell Daddy to be brave  
And when I get to heaven Mum  
Write 'Daddy's Girl' on my grave. *~*  
  
"Ray!" She gasped urgently, "I need to tell you something! I know it's too late now but I can't die without saying it! Ray, I love you!"  
  
"Mariah, I love you too!" Ray said tenderly stroking her hair. He wrapped his arms around her, ignoring the screams and sirens that were so close.  
  
*~* Someone should have told him Mum  
Not to drink and drive  
If only they had taken their time Mum  
I would still be alive.   
  
My breath is getting shorter Mum  
I'm becoming very scared  
Please don't cry for me Mum  
Because when I needed you, you were always there. *~*  
  
"Ray? Where's my mother?" She asked in a pannicked voice.  
  
"She's coming Mariah, just hold on!" He paled as he felt her breath on his arm become colder and shorter. "Mariah! Please! You've got to hang on!" His eyes teared up.  
  
"Ray? Could you do something for me?"  
  
"Of course! Just name it!" He said wipping his eyes.  
  
Mariah looked up at him with determination. "Kiss me? Just this once?"  
  
Ray nodded. He leant down and closed his eyes. Softly he touched her lips with his own. He felt Mariah return it weakly. Suddenly she convulsed again.  
  
"MARIAH!!" Ray shouted.  
  
*~* I have one last question Mum  
Before I say goodbye  
I didn't ever drink Mum  
So why am I going to die. *~*  
  
Suddenly she went limp. Ray looked down at her and saw a small smile on her face. He could have sworn he heard her whisper "Ashiteru Ray-koi! Now and forever!"  
  
"Mariah?" He asked shaking the girl gently. No response.  
  
"She's gone Ray! I'm sorry!" Kai said looking like he meant it. Tears ran down his own face as he watched Ray hug the girls lifeless form sobbing. Turning away he noticed the driver from the other car standing there practically unscathed watching them. Anger welled up inside him. Against his better judgement he walked up to the guy and gave him a warning. "You better fuck off before Ray comes back to his senses!" he hissed. The man turned and fled into the night.  
  
Ray sat there sobbing. Mariah's mother arrived and looked over at her dead daughter, Ray looked up and noticed her. "I'm so sorry!" he croaked. "She's gone!"   
  
With silent tears running down her face she asked Ray the one thing she needed to know, to help her through this. "She didn't drink did she?"  
  
"No, she didn't!" Ray managed to give a small smile through his tears.  
  
Mariahs mother smiled back. "At least my baby kept her promise!" Her tears renewed and she fled from the scene.  
  
*~*This is the end Mum  
I wish I could look you in the eye   
To say these final words Mum  
I love you, and goodbye.*~*  
  
Ray stood at the cemetry, tearstreaks on his face, looking at the gravestone in front of him.   
  
Mariah Owaki  
1987-2005  
Daddy's Girl  
Mommy's baby  
Big Brothers baby sis  
And Ray's angel  
May her spirit soar higher than any other  
And her voice sing sweeter than God's Angels  
  
He placed a purple rose on the grave. Bending down he kissed the top of it. "Aishiteru Mariah-koi, Forever and a day!"  
  
END!  
  
Dark-AmethystUnicorn: *Bursts into tears* That was soooooooooo sad!! *blows nose* I'm never writing love stories that end in death again! That's just too depressing! *Sniffles* Please review! Excuse me I need to go get a hanky! *leaves* 


	2. Default Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT!!! WHY MUST YOU PEOPLE TORTURE ME SO!! WAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *Runs off crying*  
  
Ahem! Anyway this is my second attempt at a romance that ends in death.  
  
This one is Emily/Max, it's a songfic using the song Black Clouds by Papa Roach. Please be nice! And for those who requested this type of fic from me. *Gets on knees begging* PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T ASK AGAIN!! I get so depressed writing these!  
  
Chpt Two  
  
*~*This is making me crazy  
These black clouds following me  
So I look for signs of light  
But rarely I see them*~*  
  
Emily sighed. Another day another night. Letting herself into her apartment she flicked on the light. The dim bulb lit up with a faint 'ping' sound.  
  
*~*I return to my shelter  
And I crawl in a bottle  
I'm losing my will for this  
So over emotional  
  
Black clouds   
they rain down but   
they can't kill the sun*~*  
  
Throwing her lab coat onto a chair she plopped down on the sofa and began to absent-mindedly surf through the channels. She was thinking about the things that had happened today. First Carrie hadn't shown up for work and she had had to work her shift as well as her own. And then they found out Carrie had been mudered in her apartment which happened to be the building next to Emily's. And then Micheal had broken up with her, saying he needed a more, to quote Micheal on this, passionate woman.  
  
Emily frowned remembering. 'Yea right, needed a slut he means!'  
  
Emily quickly changed channels as an ad advertising the dangers of drunk driving came on. It had been four years since Mariah's death in a car crash. Four years. In that time Emily had let her hair grown long and it now stopped just past her shoulder blades and had small crimps in it. She had switched from glasses to contacts and now wore other clothing beside her tennis outfit and labcoat. Ray was still grieving and they had all respected his wishes and given him the space he needed. Emily remembered the funeral. She had burst into tears when she saw the headstone. It was such a beautiful momument to Mariah and the words written on it were everything Mariah had always said she had wanted on her grave if she were to die. Emily remembered the day Mariah had told her that.   
  
*~*FlashBack*~*  
  
Emily and Mariah had just finished watching 'Pay it forward' and sat there crying at the end where the kid dies and the whole town comes together. {A/N: don't ask! I just needed a movie that was sad and this one made all my friends cry. I didn't see why they had to cry though, it was sad but I still don't think you should cry! Mariah: Yea but you're dead inside, remember? D_AU: Oh yea ^_^;;]   
  
"You know if I were to die I'd want to have something about my father, mother, brother and Ray on my grave. I'd definitely want Daddy's Girl on it!" Mariah said out of nowhere.  
  
"Mariah!" Emily gasped. "Don't talk like that!"  
  
Mariah softened. "I'm sorry Emily. I didn't mean to upset you!"  
  
*~*End Flashback*~*  
  
Emily felt the tears filling her eyes and rushed to get a tissue. Blowing her nose she thought about the funeral. It had been depressing yes, but Mariah would've loved it. All her friends together and none of them arguing. She and Ray had sat next to Mrs. and Mr. Owaki and their son, all openly sobbing not caring who saw and what they thought. At the reception afterwards no one was in the mood for food, not even Tyson and the food was left untouched. Maxy had lost his smile and had stood next to his mother sullen and silently crying. Like Emily he had become a close friend to Mariah and the news of her death had struck them both hard. Even Kai and Johnny had shown pure grief at the funeral as they stood beside Robert and Enrique's sisters, Dawn and Jeanelia. Dawn, while being new to the crowd had quickly warmed up to the jubilant girl and had spent a lot of time with her while Robert bladed with Mariah's brother who, even though stuck in a wheelchair, was a phenominal blader.  
  
Jeanelia was more uncomfortable than sad. She had never gotten a chance to know Mariah and said so when she, Dawn and Emily had been forced to do a speech.   
  
Dawn had spoken of Mariah's good points and also pointed out her bad points stating that while she'd look more on the better qualities, to live pretending that Mariah was Miss. Perfect would be an insult to her memory. And she was right, some of Mariah's not so good points were the ones she prided herself on. Like her temper and stubborness.   
  
Emily, on the other hand, spoke of the day Mariah had mentioned what she'd want on her grave if she were to die. She would have said more but she had burst into tears and ran out. To her surpise, it was Maxy that came out and comforted her.  
  
After that day, the last time she saw any of them was at Eddie's wedding three years ago with the exclusion of Micheal of course.  
  
The phone began to ring and Emily hurried to answer it before the ansering machine kicked in. "Hello?"  
  
"Miss Anderson! I have some bad news I'm afraid." Came a voice.  
  
Emily's heart plummeted. "Mary? What's wrong?" She asked, addressing the woman by her first name.  
  
"I'm afraid I have to down-size the company. I'm sorry Emily but your job is one of the ones being eliminated."  
  
"I understand, I'll see ya around then." She hung up before Mary could say anything else. Tears fell down her cheeks. "I can't take this anymore." She muttered. She grabbed a jacket and went outside.  
  
*~* Confession of depression  
This life I'm second guessing  
Like ashes to ashes  
I always seem to fall down  
I'm tired of running  
It's time to face my demons  
Confession of depression  
This life I'm second guessing  
  
My emotions are storming  
And tears fall just like rain  
Pain strikes like lightning  
Despair is becoming my friend*~*  
  
Walking past Carrie's apartment she deliberately turned down a sidelane and into one of the alleys. A couple that had seen her go down there shouted out warnings not to but she just ignored them. There was no point in anything anymore as far as she was concerned.   
  
She heard the couple start to chase her and she began running. She quickly managed to shake them off her trail.   
  
She thought she heard footsteps sounding behind her so she darted around a corner.   
  
CRASH!!!  
  
Emily crashed into something solid. The something solid stood up and offered her a hand. "Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going!"  
  
Emily took the hand and pulled herself up. "That's ok neither wa-" She trailed off as she glanced up at the person. "Maxy?"  
  
The blonde blinked several times. "Emily? Is that you?"  
  
"Yea. How you been?"  
  
Max shrugged. "Fine." Max looked at her and noticed the tears streaks on her face. "Hey what's the matter?" He asked genuinely concerned.  
  
Emily just stared at him.  
  
*~*I return to my shelter  
And I crawl in a bottle  
I'm losing my will for this  
So over emotional  
  
Black clouds   
they rain down but   
they can't kill the sun*~*  
  
"Emily? What's wrong?"  
  
Emily snapped out of her daze. "Lot's of things." She laughed bitterly.  
  
Max looked down. "Care to talk about it?"  
  
Emily frowned, trying to figure out what he was up to. She nearly slapped herself on the head for that thought. 'What am I thinking? This is Maxy not Micheal! He's not up to anything except trying ot be nice!' she thought, ashamed of herself.   
  
"Let's see...I had to do an extra shift today without getting paid for it, then we found out that the girl I was covering for was murdered in her apartment, then Micheal dumped me and now I have no job either!" She said angerly. "Nice day huh?"   
  
Max looked down and then up again. "I'm sorry, listen about the murder. Did anyone have a thing against Carrie?"  
  
"Not that I know of, why?"  
  
"Well you see, I'm working on the case."  
  
"Nani? You're a cop?" Emily was shocked. She always thought he'd stick with blading or maybe become a primary school teacher, he was so good with kids.  
  
Max grinned. "Surpising huh? Everyone had the same reaction when I told them last year too! That reminds me! Why weren't you at the reunion?"  
  
Emily was shocked. "There was a reunion?"  
  
"Yea! Last year! Didn't you know? I thought maybe you didn't want to hang around us anymore." Max looked saddened. "Funny though, Micheal was supposed to give you your invitation."  
  
Emily felt the tears well up in her eyes. He had lied. He said he was going to see his mother, why didn't he want her at the reunion?  
  
"Emily? Are you ok?"  
  
Emily couldn't speak.  
  
*~* Confession of depression  
This life I'm second guessing  
Like ashes to ashes  
I always seem to fall down  
I'm tired of running  
It's time to face my demons  
Confession of depression  
This life I'm second guessing  
  
Black clouds   
They rain down but   
they can't kill the son inside*~*  
  
Max scooted closer and hugged her. "hey, come on. It's not the end of the world! You've still got your friends! Dawn and Jeanelia were real disappointed when you didn't show up! I heard Robert and Enrique telling Kai, Oliver and Johnny that they were gonna make Micheal tell them where you live and drag you out to see them!"  
  
Emily laughed.  
  
"No really! It's true!" Max insisted. "I'll call them now and get them to tell you if you don't believe me!"   
  
Max's pager went off. He grabbed it and read the message. Max frowned and looked over at Emily apologetically. "Sorry, I have to go! We might have a lead on Carrie's muderer!"  
  
"I understand." Emily stood up. "'It was good to see you again Maxy."  
  
"Yea, it was great seeing you too." Max paused, apparently thinking about something. His pager went off again. Emily could of sworn it sounded angry and impatient that time. Max glanced at it and quickly hugged Emily before running off.  
  
*~*This is making me crazy  
These black clouds following me  
  
I return to my shelter  
And I crawl in a bottle  
I'm losing my will for this  
So over emotional  
  
Black clouds   
they rain down but   
they can't kill the sun*~*  
  
Emily watched him go before walking down the alley. She heard footsteps and assumed it was Max. Turning around she found herself staring into hardened black eyes. Emily went rigid with shock as something in the man's hand glittered in the streetlight. A knife.  
  
"Don't you know it's dangerous for a young lady like yourself to be out in the alleys at night?" The man laughed.  
  
Emily turned and ran. She could her the man running after her so she sped up. The man also sped up and tackled her.  
  
Emily screamed as loud as her vocal cords would let her as she hit the ground.  
  
"Don't worry, this will only hurt for a second and then you'll be floating." The man whispered. Emily shivered at the excited tone in his voice.  
  
'Maybe he's one of those freaks who get their thrills from killing women.' She thought. Emily saw him raise the knife and began to scream. "HELP!!!!! THIS MAN HAS A KNIFE!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Emily thought she heard shouts as the man slashed through her throat with his knife. She knew she definitely felt him being thrown off of her and someone pulling her carefully onto their lap.  
  
"Emily! Hey you over there! GET A DOCTOR!!!" yelled a voice.  
  
Emily opened her eyes. "Maxy?" she whispered.  
  
Max smiled. "Hold on Emily, the doctors on his way." He looked desperate and lost.  
  
Emily coughed up blood. "Baka! You know nothing can help!"  
  
Max's eyes watered up. "I know that." he said quietly. "But I can't just let you die!"  
  
"Why not? I was in the alley for a reason. I hate my life Max and now I'm getting what I wanted!"  
  
"What's to hate about your life?" Max cried out. "You've got friends, Mom's always going on about how you're the daughter she's never had! You're important to us Emily! Please don't give up!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why do you care if I die? Why are you being so persistant?" Emily looked up at his face. Tears were running down his cheeks as he stared at her. "Why?"  
  
Max bit his lip. "Because I love you." He said simply, face showing nothing but sincerity.  
  
Emily stared at him. "Why didn't you say so earlier?" she whispered. She could feel herself growing weaker.  
  
"You were with Micheal and I didn't want to ruin things for you, plese Emily hold on! Dawn and Jeanelia are on their way. Jeanelia's a former nurse, she'll help! Please Emily, just hold on!"  
  
"Max, I love you too." She whispered. Max pulled her closer and hugged her, kissing the top of her forehead.   
  
*~* Confession of depression  
This life I'm second guessing  
Like ashes to ashes  
I always seem to fall down  
I'm tired of running  
It's time to face my demons  
Confession of depression  
This life I'm second guessing  
  
Black clouds   
They rain down but   
they can't kill the son inside*~*  
  
"EMILY!!!!!!" shouted a voice. Emily and Max looked over and saw Dawn and Jeanelia running towards them in their nightgowns with all their friends behind them with the exception of Micheal. Several officers whistled and catcalled. A glare from Robert and Enrique silenced them and they went back to roping off the scene and taking witnesses names and addresses.  
  
"Dawn, Jean!" Max exclaimed. "You made it!"  
  
Dawn slowed to a walk as she came up to the couple. tears filled her eyes. "Emily..." She whispered tearfully.   
  
Jean stood beside her equally tearfull. "I'm so sorry I didn't visit! Micheal told us you didn't want anything to do with me and Dawn!"  
  
Emily frowned. "He did did he?"  
  
Dawn knelt on the ground and hugged the girl. "Please Emily make it through this! I can't handle loosing another friend so soon! And Max, he needs you more than anything!" She whispered, sobbing into Emily's ear.  
  
"I know." She murmured. "I don't want to go now I know the truth but I'm so sleepy Dawn." Emily coughed again. "I'm sorry I never tried to call you, but Micheal said.."  
  
"Micheal, yes well he's got some explaining to do!" Jeanelia interupted darkly. "And it's not gonna be pretty!"  
  
"You guys are the best, I love you!" Emily said smiling at her two best friends.  
  
Dawn couldn't take it. She burst into tears and ran back to her brother Robert and sobbed into his shoulder. Jeanelia stayed a bit longer but tears were falling from her eyes. "We love you too Ems, Goodbye!" Jeanelia stood up and ran back to her brother Enrique. She sobbed against him while muttering. "Why? Why her? It's not fair Enirique!" Enrique patted her back and rocked her sideways. tears were in his eyes too as he watched Emily and Max.   
  
Ray looked at the two sadly. "This is just like me and Mariah, Almost too late we find out who loves us." He whispered.   
  
Dawn pulled away from her brother and hugged Ray. "I'm so sorry." She whispered into his ear as the two of them sobbed.   
  
Max looked down at Emily. He had heard what Ray had said despite the fact that it was whispered. "Almost too late.." He murmured, stroking Emily's hair. Emily's lips had turned blue as the blood began to leave them.   
  
Leaning down Max gently placed his lips over hers. Emily managed to return. When it stopped, Emily felt the last of her strength begin to leave her. "Aishiteru Maxy! Until forever is no more." She slumped over and went limp.  
  
"Emily? EMILY!"  
  
"She's gone Maxy. I'm sorry there's nothing we can do!" Kai said. He wondered why he always had to say that. It hurt to see the usually happy blonde sobbing over Emily's dead body, hugging and kissing her forehead.  
  
Max's partners from work came over and took the body from him. Max didn't fight it, he looked on helplessly as her body was covered up and taken away. Forever.  
  
***  
  
Two days later, the mourning friends gathered. Dawn stood between Robert and Kai, finding comfort from both of them while Jeanelia stood between her brother and Johnny. Both of them had looked as if their grief was beyond tears.   
  
Max stood beside his mother infront of Dawn and the others. Judy slung as arm around his shoulder as tears flowed down their cheeks.   
  
Slowly the mourning crowd dispersed, leaving Max on his own after a quick word from his mother who lead the friends away.  
  
Max ran a hand along the headstone, like Mariah she had had some words she had wanted on her grave. But nothing about family. Dawn had remembered the words just like Emily had been standing beside her whispering them to her.  
  
A picture of a white dove holding a rose in it's beak was painted in the centre of the gravestone at the top with white spirally letters below it reading:  
  
Emily Anderson.  
1987-2008  
  
Jeanelia and Dawn's sunrise.  
The All Starz little shooting star.  
Bladebreakers, Majestics and WhiteTigers favourite tennis star.  
And Max's special someone.  
May she and Mariah met again  
And may they blade and sing harmoniously in heaven.  
  
End.  
  
Dark_AmethystUnicorn: *is sobbing into kai's shoulder.*  
  
Kai: *pats Dark_AmethystUnicorn on the back uncertainly* Want a hankie?  
  
Dark_AmethystUnicorn: Thank you! *takes hankie ad blows her nose* I'm sooooooooo depressed. Please review and you know what's worse?  
  
Kai: What?  
  
Dark_AmethystUnicorn: I FOUND TWO NEW PAIRS TO WRITE ABOUT IN THIS STORY!!!!!!! *Starts crying hysterically*  
  
Kai: *looks uncomfortable while hugging authoress* Please review guys! Make sure it's a happy review or else I'll be swimming in her tears soon! 


	3. three

Guess who's back, back again, Unicorns back, to depress friends!  
  
-_-;; Gomen but I couldn't resist!  
  
To Jin:THANK YOU!!!!! For thinking of _MY_ well-being that's affected from writing this depressing stuff and since you're soooooooooo nice........ I'm writing another chappoie!!  
  
And it's another Papa Roach song folks!  
  
Chapter Three.  
  
*~*Human behavior   
Peculiar it seems   
Some thrive on hate   
Some love and dreams   
Everyone's got a purpose and wants to be loved   
I think I found my purpose   
I think I found love*~*   
  
'Humans, we ARE a highly illogical lot aren't we? When our lives are about to end they're at their best. That just sucks!' The boy drew in a sharp breath as the pain in his stomach area quadrupled. It fucking hurt like hell! Why did they shoot him for? All he did was walk into the clearing of some woods near Enriques and his sister Jeanelia's home and BANG! he was shot and the culprits were running away.  
  
*~*Hidden inside myself   
Tragedy   
Strikes when you least expect it  
  
You better run   
You better run   
For your life   
For your life   
Shed a tear   
Shed a tear   
Live in fear *~*  
  
'I wonder what it's like when you're dead? I guess I'll find out soon enough. Just wish I had time to tell her......'  
  
*~*Hate and destruction crashed down on our world   
The stars and the stripes   
The boys and the girls   
It's sad it took war just to bring us together   
I believe in love  
I believe in forever   
  
Hidden inside ourselves*~*  
  
'I hope noone takes this too badly I mean it's only been two years since Emily was murdered. Yes she was murdered. Ok, so it wasn't all quick and very messy like everyone says murders are, it was slow, painful and extremely emotional on our part. Poor Max, he's a mess, he's never happy these days, always Mr. Doom and Gloom. But I guess I understand, he loved Emily more than anything else, even his parents and blading! Poor guy, we all tried to help him, we signed him up for counselling just incase he became suicidal like Ray almost had. And we all visit him regularly and all together. I guess we don't want to lose eachother without seeing each other besides right before we die, as hard as it is for us to admit it, we care for each other and hold a bond that no one can ever hope of breaking.' Johnny flicked his red hair back as he finished that thought. He doubled over in pain as his stomach decided to send white hot shots of pain through his system. He screamed in pain as it increased. He collasped to the ground and could of sworn he heard someone shouting at him. But he must of imagined it.  
  
"JOHNNY!!!!!"  
  
Ok, he wasn't!  
  
Johnny forced his eyes open through the open and saw Enrique and Jeanelia running towards him.  
  
Jeanelia arrived first and quickly assessed his wound. "Oh my god." She whispered trying to pull him into a sitting position without hurting him. "Eni!! Go call the cops! Get the doc as well!! NOW!!" She barked.  
  
Enrique, who had been gaping with his mouth open imitating a fish, clamped his mouth shut and tore back to the manor.  
  
"Hang on John, you'll be fine. Eni's getting help." Jeanelia looked tearful as her voice shook. "What happened?"  
  
"Guys...in the clearing.....shot......stomach hurts." Johnny gasped between the stabs of pain.  
  
Jeanelia's orange eyes widened in shock. "Poachers! Oh man! No wonder they shot you, they thought you were here to arrest them! They've been poaching here for ages, Dad's gone ballistic waiting for the cops to handle it!"  
  
"Well, now they'll have to do something won't they?" Johnny semi-joked as the pain died down.  
  
"Don't joke about it!" Jeanelia whispered as tears fell from her eyes and onto Johnny's face.   
  
Johnny looked up and saw her openly crying with her eyes blocked from view by her black hair. He raised a hand and wiped the tears off her face. She looked at him, shocked.   
  
"Dont cry, it'll be alright." He whispered. She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off. "I know, I know. I'm dying it's very obvious you know. But-" Johnny was prevented from saying more as he convulsed as the stabs of pain returned.  
  
*~*You better run   
You better run   
For your life   
For your life   
Shed a tear   
Shed a tear   
Live in fear*~*  
  
"Johnny, Johnny! Don't give up! Please! The doc can help! Please hold on! I...I love you Johnny!" Jeanelia sank to the ground crying as Johnny continued to convulse in pain.  
  
"Wh-what?" Johnny panted as he sunk to the ground exhausted.  
  
"I love you." She whispered in his ear.  
  
Johnny smiled, not just a small smile but a huge grin. "That's awesome Jean! I love you too!"  
  
"Johnny!" Came another yell. Dawn and Robert came tearing up the dirt path with Oliver hot on their heals.  
  
"What happened?" Dawn asked looking at the huge mass of blood around Johnny's stomach area in horror.  
  
"Poachers." Jeanelia muttered.  
  
Oliver looked at his friend sadly. Great! Three down about 20 more to go! He thought humorlessly.  
  
Enrique came running back and announced that the doc and the coppers were on their way.  
  
"Don't bother!" Johnny grunted.  
  
"Johnathan Mackintash! You are not a quiter!" Dawn scolded. "Now you get rid of that attitude or I'll kill you myself!"  
  
Jeanelia looked at all four of them. "Could you leave us for a second?" She softly requested.  
  
They all nodded and went to greet the cops and the doc.  
  
Jeanelia let the tears fall as soon as they left.  
  
"Don't be sad, I don't want to remember you crying." Johnny said.  
  
Jeanelia flung herself onto him sobbing. "Don't go! Please!" She whispered.  
  
"I don't think I have a say in the matter." Johnny replied cupping her cheek. He tilted her head up and gave her a long soul-searching kiss before slumping back to the ground.  
  
"Johnny? JOHNNY!!!!" Jeanelia began sobbing again. "Why, why?"  
  
"Jean!" Dawn came back into theclearing to find her best friend sobbing over Johnny's lifeless body. "Oh my god! ROB!!" She half shrieked running back to him. "He's gone! John's gone!" Enrique hurried over to his sister as the three remaining Majestics stood hugging eachother.  
  
*~*Tragedy day   
Tragedy day   
Tragedy day*~*  
  
****  
  
D_AU: *looks cheerful* Either I've built up an immunity to sad-make-you-want-to-cry-a-river fics or that wasn't as sad as the last two!  
  
Kai: That or you're really dead inside!  
  
D_AU: Shut up! Why does everyone say that? Ok so I didn't cry when the kid died in 'Pay-it-forward'! Big whoop! It wasn't that said! Get over it people! Please Review! And you Kai! You should be glad you're not drowning in my tears! 


	4. stole

Umm I got real bored and came up with this version of 'Stole' by Kelly Rowland, and though most of you are wanting to kill me for not updating…
    
    If you kill me who will write it?

_Emily was always such a nice girl_
    
    _The quiet one _
    
    _With good intentions_
    
    _She hang out with Mariah_
    
    _Respectful to her brother_
    
    _A good girl_
    
    _But good don't keep Death away_
    
    _Three kids with a promise_
    
    _The hip kids in school_
    
    _They're not fools_
    
    _Reading__ books about science and smart stuff_
    
    _Blading__ with their bit beasts tough_
    
    _But it's not enough, no_
    
    _Cause stylish don't keep you alive, whoa_
    
    _They're not invisible anymore_
    
    _With their bloodied graves and bit beasts in chains_
    
    _Since they walked through grim Destiny's door_
    
    _They're all over primetime news_
    
    _Mariah's got the same size hands _
    
    _As Marilyn Monroe_
    
    _She put her fingers in the imprints_
    
    _At Mann's Chinese Theatre show_
    
    _She coulda been a movie star_
    
    _Drunk driver saw that she never got to go that far_
    
    _Her life was stole (oh)_
    
    _Now we'll never know _
    
    _No no no no oh_
    
    _Their loves were cryin' to their friends_
    
    _Said it wasn't fair_
    
    _Death wasn't welcome_
    
    _He showed up and took the friends_
    
    _We were hanging with_
    
    _We were mourning by ourselves_
    
    _Distanting__ ourselves_
    
    _Now I wish I woulda talked to them_
    
    _Say it'd be ok_
    
    _Not push away_
    
    _If I woulda been the one to maybe go this far_
    
    _We mighta stayed together instead me_
    
    _Playing angry chords on this guitar_
    
    _Johnny's not invisible anymore_
    
    _With his bloodied clothes and Salamolyon in chains_
    
    _Since he walked through the poacher infested woods_
    
    _Everybody knows his name_
    
    "_Mariah's got the same size hands_
    
    _As Marilyn Monroe_
    
    _She put her fingers in the imprints_
    
    _At Mann's Chinese Theatre show_
    
    _She coulda been a movie star _
    
    _Drunk driver saw that she never got to go that far_
    
    _Her life was stole _
    
    _Now we'll never know_
    
    _(Now we'll never know, oh)_
    
    _Johnny was always getting hit from 20 feet away (20 feet away)_
    
    _He had an encounter with the poachers, _
    
    _Died in the forest Sattiey_
    
    _Now we're never gonna see him slam_
    
    _Blading__ with our Champion clan_
    
    _His life was stole (Stole)_
    
    _Oh now we'll never know_
    
    _Now we'll never never never know_
    
    _Mmm__ now we'll never never never never know_
    
    _Stole (Stole)_
    
    _Oh whoa yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_
    
    _Mariah's got the same size hands (Same size hands)_
    
    _As Marilyn Monroe(Oh)_
    
    _She put her fingers in the imprints_
    
    _at__ Mann's Chinese Theatre show(She was gonna be a star)_
    
    _She coulda been a movie star (Oh no)_
    
    _Never got the chance to go that far (Never got the chance)_
    
    _Her life was stole (Stole, stole)_
    
    _Oh now we'll never know _
    
    _(Now we'll never never know, no)_
    
    _Johnny was always getting net from 20 feet away (20 feet away)_
    
    _He had an encounter with the poachers, _
    
    _Died in the forest Sattiey_
    
    _Now we're never gonna see him slam_
    
    _Blading__ with our Champion clan_
    
    _His life was stole (Stole)_
    
    _Oh now we'll never know_
    
    _Oh no no no_
    
    _Yeah their lives were stole_
    
    _Now we'll never know_
    
    _(Stole)_

_We were here all together yesterday_

_But no more_

_Stole (stole)_

_*** well whatcha think? Not bad for my first attempt at changing a song's lyrics! R&R_


End file.
